This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this project is to develop protocols for freezing and in vitro maturation of monkey oocytes. These methods will have direct relevance to human oocytes as well as allow preservation of genetically valuable and/or endangered nonhuman primates.